Introduction
by theatrhythms
Summary: “Castiel,” the Na’vi replied, tilting his head to the side in a wondurous expression. Dean smiled a bit, “My name is Dean. Dean Winchester.” Avatar crossover. Slight Dean x Castiel.


**Title: **Introduction

**Author: **X Academy

**Series:** Supernatural/Avatar

**Summary: **Dean meets something he's heard of but never seen: a Na'vi.

**Warnings/Rating:** K. Nothing very bad. Just a bit of gore, if you consider dead creatures gore.

**Pairings:** Maybe some Dean x Castiel

**Characters:**

Dean Winchester – 25  
Castiel – Unknown

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **I've doodled and drawn Avatar!Dean and Na'vi!Castiel pictures many times in the past, and I've always thought about typing out a story to go with the drawings, but I'd never gotten around to it until now. It should be pointed out that Dean is an Avatar and Castiel is a genuine Na'vi. It's similar to the scene in _Avatar_ when Jake meets Neytiri, but I wanted it to be slightly different.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, Avatar or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

He sat, curled up in a most uncomfortable position and clinging tight to the vines slung across the tree's branches. Dean stared with his new, alien yellow eyes at the dark jungle floor, panting and sweating in fear. He'd never admit to anyone that he was afraid; he was too proud, but at this moment, fear was the only emotion in his mind.

Dean breathed evenly and deeply in an attempt to calm down, and it worked for the most part. He assured himself that if he just sat still and didn't move, his team would eventually find him. That's what he was told while training for the military; this couldn't be too much different, could it?

Dean carefully took his prized amulet in hand, holding it to his chest. Thinking of the amulet, thinking of his brother always calmed his nerves. Sam always soothed him in troubled moments like this.

As Dean found himself getting sleepy, he relaxed against the awkward curve of the tree branch. Darkness lapped at the edge of his vision, and his eyes were closing when the most terrifying of shrieks cut through the silence of the atmosphere.

Snapping his eyes open, Dean was met face to face with a grotesque, screaming creature with wings. The man let out a loud, barely suppressed yelp of terror and stumbled, falling off of the branch. He soon hit the ground with a hard thump, landing square on his blue bottom. Dean groaned, peering up to stare at the creature, who was lurking above and cawing, gazing at him with predatorial eyes. He was almost certain that his Avatar vessel would be killed, and while he himself wouldn't be dead, the notion still scared the hell out of him.

The bird-creature let out a bloodcurdling wail and dived for Dean, and the man was prepared for a truckload of pain. He sheilded his body with long blue arms, despite the fact that he knew it would do him no good.

When pain didn't come, only a screech and a thump nearby, Dean dared to remove his arms from his face, glancing around with yellow eyes.

What he saw scared him and surprised him, but he couldn't bring himself look away from the sight. The creature was dead, an arrow shoved through its thin body, and standing above it was a person. No, not a person, a Na'vi.

He was tall, taller than Dean imagined the Na'vi would be, despite the fact that he was wearing one. The Na'vi's hair was a dark, silky brown, with small tendrills of it hanging over his cheeks. The braid that all the blue people shared was wrapped around the Na'vi's waist, and he carried a bow, arrows strapped to his long, muscular back. The Na'vi blinked his feline eyes at Dean, and emotions swirled within the yellow pools: confusion, wonder, and… anger.

"Um… thank you," was all Dean could think of saying. He was without words for once; the Na'vi's presence still shocked him.

In response, the Na'vi sneered, baring his cat-like fangs at Dean. "You should not thank me, silly boy," he growled at the man, his voice dripping with an accent. "I just killed a living creature. That is nothing to be thankful for."

With that, the Na'vi turned his back and began to run back into the thick jungle, every step graceful and precise. Dean's eyes widened in surprise, and he jumped to his feet, frantic to find the Na'vi. He was his only hope of finding his team again; Ellen knew where the Na'vi resided, and maybe, the Na'vi might've known where _they_ were too.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" Dean called to the Na'vi, running after him. His steps were clumsy compared to the alien before him.

Dean stared ahead, keeping his eyes focused on the Na'vi, which was hard to do in the dark, and struggled to stay close. The Na'vi seemed intent on losing him.

Finally, Dean got close enough to the alien so that he could reach out and grip his arm. He grabbed the Na'vi by the shoulders, effectively stopping him, and turned him around to face him.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean asked, momentarily forgetting proper etiquette.

The Na'vi's unique, feline features contorted into a glare, his ears swiveling back in an intimidating expression. He slapped Dean's hands away. "Do not touch me," he snarled, stepping away from Dean, but not fleeing.

Dean mentally slapped himself, remembering what he was dealing with, and slightly furthered the distance between him and the native. He tried to think of something reasonable to say. "Um… I'm sorry for offending you, but, I think I nee-" he started to say, but the Na'vi cut him off.

"You should not be here!" he barked, and Dean could tell he was angry, he just couldn't decipher why. "You do not belong here, dreamwalker," the Na'vi said.

Dean's brow furrowed as he watched the Na'vi pace the clearing in front of them, muttering in his native tongue. He was gripping his bow in a vice-like grip, and Dean couldn't find the words to say to him.

"You are like a child; making noise, don't know what to do with yourself," the Na'vi mused, turning back to Dean with ears erect with anger.

Dean scowled, taking offense to the comment. "Hey!" he growled, frowning at the Na'vi.

"Why are you here?" the Na'vi demanded, getting in Dean's face. Dean found that the Na'vi was about a few inches shorter than him, something he hadn't noticed before.

Dean sighed at the question, at a loss. He didn't know whether to tell the Na'vi the truth or to lie.

When he didn't answer right away the Na'vi's eyes narrowed slightly, and he spat, "If you don't want to tell me, leave."

Dean found himself glowering again, growing agitated. "That's why I need you," he replied, "I need you to help me find my way back to my team."

The Na'vi stepped back, his face growing thoughtful. "I cannot help you if you wish to find your team," he said, speaking the words as if they were unusual on his tongue. They most likely were.

Dean sighed, feeling momentarily helpless. "Can you help me in any way?" he pleaded, hopeful.

The Na'vi studied Dean, as if contemplating his answer. He searched his face, and for a moment, it looked as if the Na'vi was ready to say no and abandon him right there.

But then, small, luminescent fluffs began to circle the two. Dean looked on for confusion, stared at the Na'vi as if asking for an answer. But the Na'vi stared, transfixed, as the light fluffs slowly landed on Dean, on his arms, his chest, his whole body. The Na'vi held a hand out, and one of the fluffs landed lightly in his palm, flitting around a bit.

The Na'vi gasped something foreign, then let the fluff float away, and as if on cue, the fluffs disappeared from Dean's body, drifting away in the sultry night air.

Dean gazed at the Na'vi, bewildered, and the Na'vi easily met his gaze with level eyes.

"Yes," the Na'vi said, blinking once at Dean. It was oddly beautiful.

It took Dean a moment to realize that the Na'vi was answering his earlier question, pleading for help. He smiled, feeling immensely relieved. "Thank you," he breathed, grinning at the Na'vi.

The Na'vi managed a curt nod before turning his back on Dean and beginning to walk away, assuming that the man would follow him.

Dean hurried to fall in step with the mysterious Na'vi, but he was always somewhat behind him. He noticed the pattern of markings on the Na'vi's back, how they swirled and assembled into what looked like two wings of an angel.

"What's your name?" Dean blurted, not meaning to ask, but the question seeming to pop out of its own accord.

The Na'vi paused in it's tracks, and Dean almost bumped into him. He turned to stare Dean in the eyes, his own yellow ones striking and beautiful to the man.

"Castiel," the Na'vi replied, tilting his head to the side in a wondurous expression.

Dean smiled a bit, "My name is Dean. Dean Winchester."

Castiel seemed to smile back before he turned and continued to walk again, not saying another word.

* * *

**Was that good and not just a piece of crap like I'm sure it is????**

**Yeah, well, that's my try at **_**Supernatural/Avatar**_**. I'm probably one of the only people who's thought of something this weird and full of crack. XD I originally intended for this to be a drabble, but it turned into a full-blown oneshot.**

**Yes, I did reference to other Supernatural elements. Dean's got the amulet, and Sam is his brother. Sam isn't dead like Jake's brother is, but I'm assuming he's a scientist or something. That seems like Sam. :) Ellen is in the place of Grace, by the way. The angel wing-markings on Castiel's back are a reference to **_**Supernatural**_**, as well as his iconic head-tilt.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**- X Academy**


End file.
